


Will You Love Me?

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sentimental Dean, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gehörte nie zu den Leuten, die über ihre Gefühle sprachen, aber jetzt, wo ihm nur noch wenige Minuten blieben, sollte er seine Meinung über manche Dinge vielleicht ändern …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will You Love Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271044) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Dean gehörte noch nie zu den Leuten, die über ihre Gefühle sprachen. Nie. Es war einfach nicht wie er. Nicht wirklich.  
Aber jetzt, in seinen letzten verbleibenden Minuten, war vielleicht nicht der schlechteste Zeitpunkt, um zumindest noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er eine Menge Gefühle. Genau wie jeder andere auch. Und auch wenn er niemals gedacht hätte, dass er Gefühle für Cas haben könnte, was dies ganz genau, was passiert war.  
Aber er würde es niemals zugeben. Nie im Leben. Denn es war Cas! Dieser absolut wundervolle Engel, der alles für ihn aufgegeben hatte. Das hatte er, richtig? Er hatte es Dean gesagt.  
Aber … hieß das nicht, dass Cas auch genauso etwas für ihn empfand? Wahrscheinlich. Und hatte Cas nicht darüber gesprochen, dass er mit Dean eine tiefere Bindung teilte, als mit Sammy? Das hatte er. Also … ja, wahrscheinlich bedeutete Dean Cas auch etwas.

„Hey, Dean! Dean!“, schrie Sammy. „Tu mir das nicht an. Nicht noch einmal! Ich kann das nicht. Dean, ich kann dich nicht mehr sterben sehen, also lass es! Bitte! Du weißt, dass es keinen Weg gibt, dich zurück zu bringen! Nicht diesmal! Bitte, Dean! Dean, tu-“ Er konnte sehen, wie Sammy aufstand, und verzweifel seine Arme in die Luft warf. Und dann rief er Cas. Schrie den Namen des Engels wieder und wieder. Natürlich tat er das. Er rief immer nach Cas, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Cas antwortete nie – kam niemals herunter von wo auch immer er gerade war. Es war nach allem immer noch Cas. Er zeigte sich nicht einfach. Nicht für Sammy. Niemals für Sammy, aber für ihn. Nur für ihn.  
Also ja, er kam dieses mal. Vielleicht, weil Sammy ihm gesagt hatte, dass Dean sterben würde. Wahrscheinlich, weil Sammy es ihm gesagt hatte.

Und ja, wahrscheinlich war es das beste, was Dean hätte passieren können, denn das Letzte, was er nun sehen würde, vor seinem Tod, bevor alles endete, wären die zwei Leute, die ihm das meiste bedeuteten. In seinen letzten Minuten würde er seinen seinen Bruder und seinen Engel sehen, diejenigen, die er am meisten liebte.  
Und vielleicht sollte er Cas sagen, wie er fühlte. Vermutlich sollte er das. Cas würde ihn nicht verurteilen, oder? Und Dean hatte sowieso nichts zu verlieren, war es nicht so? Also ja, warum nicht? Warum sollte er es ihm nicht sagen?

Und als Cas zu ihm hinüber kam, und ihm sagte, dass er nichts tun konnte, um ihn zu heilen, und dass er nicht wüsste, ob er in der Lage war ihn zurückzubringen, und dass er nicht wusste, ob überhaupt irgendwer in der Lage war ihn zurückzubringen, holte Dean tief Luft, und sammelte seine Kraft, bevor er den Mund öffnete, um es ihm zu sagen … oder irgendwas in dieser Richtung.  
„Ich liebe dich“, meinte er, aber er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er nur lautlos seine Lippen bewegt hatte, oder nicht. „Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte er, nun sicher, dass er seine Stimme wirklich nutzte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Würdest du-“, begann er, „-würdest du mich auch lieben, für den Rest meines Lebens?“, fragte er dann.

Zumindest hatte er nicht viel Zeit übrig, also konnte Cas problemlos lügen, ohne irgendetwas zu verlieren. Es war leicht für Cas. Dean machte es ihm leicht. Er musste nicht einmal etwas sagen. Er konnte einfach nicken und Dean wäre glücklich gewesen … wnigstens für den Rest seines Lebens. Bevor er in die Hölle kam …  
Aber Cas tat es nicht. Er sagte nicht ja. Er nickte nicht einmal. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, und schlang seine Arme um Dean, schaffte es ein atemloses „nein“ hevorzubringen, bevor er ihn näher zu sich zog. Und selbst wenn es schade war, lächelte Dean. Denn was hatte er erwarted? Cas log nicht. Niemals. Oder zumindest hatte Dean ihn niemals lügen gesehen. „Nein“, flüsterte Cas erneut in Deans Ohr, mit festerer Stimme diesmal, und Dean genoss einfach das Gefühl, von den Armen des Engels um seinem Körper, selbst wenn er die Worte nicht leiden konnte. „Nein, aber ich werde dich für den Rest von meinem lieben.“

Und diese Worte waren die letzten, die Dean hörte, bevor er ging, bevor er niemals zurückkam, denn da war kein Weg für ihn, um zurück zu kommen. Es war das allerletzte was er hörte, bevor er starb. Und selbst wenn er solche sentimentalen Momente nicht mochte, dieser war einfach perfekt.

 

_Das, was er nicht erwartet hatte, als er dabei war zu sterben, war die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht in der Hölle wiederfinden würde, sobald er die Augen schloss, sondern dass er seine Augen wieder öffnete, und im Himmel stand. Obwohl er nicht interessiert war an dem „wo“, denn die erste Sache, die er sah, als er seine Augen aufschlug, waren die Tiefblauen von Cas, der genau vor ihm stand._

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee kam mir bei [diesem Bild](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/512495632573367448/).  
> Ich hoffe jemand mochte es, und über Meinungen oder konstruktive Kritik wird sich sehr gefreut :)


End file.
